


Blossoming [kiyoyachi]

by theylikethesoup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally don't know what tags to use, Lesbian Character, Why is, a tag cause same, oh yeah and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theylikethesoup/pseuds/theylikethesoup
Summary: all the kiyoyachi fics on ao3 suck so I wrote my own ,').. it also kinda sucks but oh wellgo lesbians wooOH also I aged down Kiyoko (which is explained in the first chapter) cause I preferred writing them as closer in age since they're still in hs, but obviously there's not a real problem with their relationship with the age gap.. just my preference
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Heat Fever

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo!! 
> 
> I did some research into usage of surname vs given name and also honorific titles but.. while that's something I wanna learn more about.. I didn't really use the different names and stuff that much.. or really at all.. this is just my first fanfic, so I hope that's alright..
> 
> anyways, enjoy.
> 
> oh and one last thing, character thoughts are written in italics and single quotes, and if a character has conflicting thoughts they'll be broken up, even though it's only one character thinking... you'll see.

The sun was scorching outside, and the gym could only keep out so much of the heat. Luckily, the volleyball team was probably the most experienced club when it came to battling the heat. After all, they were used to that uncomfortable, warm sweat that made their jerseys stick against their skin. Yachi, on the other hand, was not. And she had to be in that horrible, overheating gym too.

“…Hinata? Haven’t you practiced enough already? Practice starts soon… and.. you should rest!! You need to rest before everyone shows up, or else you’ll be tired and they’ll all think you’re just playing poorly!”

The truth was, Yachi herself couldn’t keep up with him. She had no clue how he did it; She was already hot and exhausted just grabbing balls with him and then underhand tossing them up for him to hit. He, on the other hand, had to run all over the place trying to get her horrible throws over the net. Maybe watching him was truly the most exhausting part.

Why did she agree to do this? Hinata hadn’t even been all that kind when he asked her to help. She knew he had no bad intention, but saying “I need _you_ to throw them!! Because… if I could get a throw from _you_ over the net, I could save _you_ of Kageyama's mistakes!” was perhaps not the best way to phrase his request.

Plus, why would she agree when she didn’t even enjoy the practices that much. Sure, she’d started to really enjoy watching the games, but the practices? It was _just toss, spike, toss, spike, -drill change- serve, receive, serve, receive, -drill change-_ for what felt like hours. The same never-ending rhythmic sound of balls being hit and hit again. But Yachi still always looked forward to every single volleyball meet, because no matter how repetitive the volleyball felt, she would get to see Kiyoko-san. Kiyoko made every practice feel exciting and new.

Yachi let her mind drift as she threw ball after ball into the air. It didn’t take much thought to do, and it would be easier to not try to suppress her thoughts of Kiyoko right now anyway. Why can’t I ever stop thinking about her? ‘Kiyoko’s just a really good friend, that’s all.’ She tried to convince herself. ‘I’ve never had a friend who really cared about me like Kiyoko does. It makes perfect sense that I care about her way more than anyone else too.’ Yachi pushed away any other answers that came to mind, but even just thinking those words, Yachi felt like a liar.

_‘Do other girls lie awake at night craving for their “good friends” to text them?’ ‘Do other girls think about how their “good friend” would be much more fun to ‘date’ than any boy they’ve met?’_

_‘Shut up’_ Yachi forcefully told herself, but her mind was at war with itself, and her thoughts wouldn’t stop.

_‘Do other girls start managing a whole club just to see someone more often, someone who they just met??’_ Her heart was racing now, and her thoughts were screaming inside her head.

_‘Please shut up.’_

_‘Do other girls dream about kissing their “good friends”’._

This last thought came quietly, the power it held didn’t need to be shouted to silence the war in her head.

_‘No.’_

The answer felt like a surrender, like she was accepting the fact that Kiyoko was more than a good friend to her. And despite the quiet in her mind, she was far from peaceful. Her head was spinning, her heart was pounding, she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Yachi?” Hinata panted, “I know I asked you to toss for me as a challenge.. but could you please slow down?”

Yachi realized she must’ve started throwing faster and faster, as if her body was mimicking the racing of her thoughts.

“I’m so sorry Hinata!” Yachi said, bowing in apology. Though, as she did, she felt like she wouldn’t be able to hold her ground. It was all too much. She was stupid for getting this distracted in a situation like this, but it was too late. She stood up and reached for the ball bin to steady herself. Why did Kiyoko have this much of an affect on her, even when she wasn’t there.

“Yachi!” Hinata called as he ran over “Are you okay, Yachi-san?” Yachi was glad nobody else was there to see her like this. She was already embarrassed that Hinata was concerned.

“Hinata! What have you done now” Yachi thought she heard Kiyoko from across the gym, but the voice she heard sounded worried, and she didn’t think she’d ever heard Kiyoko sound worried. Was Kiyoko worried? In a second, the answer came to her. Yachi felt the softness and warmth of hands that could only belong to Kiyoko grab her shoulders. It was like her touch flooded Yachi’s body and soul with her tender warmth, like her palms spread a gentle, burning fire through her skin. “Are you alright Yachi!?” It was true, Kiyoko, for the first time Yachi had ever heard, sounded worried.

“She was fine a minute ago, Kiyoko-san! I don’t know what came over her…” Hinata sounded worried too… Oh dear… Did she really look that unwell?

“I- I’m fine!!” Yachi pushed, yet even as she said it, she knew it wouldn’t be all that convincing.

“Go clean up the balls Hinata, tell coach Ukai that Yachi’s not feeling well, and that I’ve taken her to the club room. It's probably just a heat fever.” Kiyoko’s tone had come down from its worried state, though Yachi still could tell the worry itself had not subsided. She was going to tell Kiyoko she was fine again, so Kiyoko wouldn’t cause a scene, or worry anymore, but just before the words left her mouth, Kiyoko wrapped her arm around Yachi’s back, and wrapped Yachi’s arm around her shoulders.

“Relax, let’s make sure you’re alright.” Yachi couldn’t resist against the softness of Kiyoko’s words. Their timing seemed perfect, just as they got up the steps, the rest of the boys were already going down to the gym. Luckily, there was too much commotion for anyone to notice the state Yachi was in, she guessed it was due to Tanaka and Nishinoya’s ongoing interrogation of Daichi and Sugawara. She only heard part of the conversation, but it was enough to tell her she was right.

“I saw you two holding hands when you walked home from practice yesterday!! Explain that” Nishinoya yelled, only to get a slight grin from Daichi as a response. Yachi would normally be amused by their banter, but today she just wished they would quiet down.

Kiyoko must’ve sensed her discomfort, because she turned away from Yachi to scold them for being so loud, or so Yachi thought. “Friends hold hands sometimes don’t they Nishinoya? If you don’t think that, why have you been holding hands with Asahi all the time?” Kiyoko teased. It worked better than scolding them; Kiyoko always seemed to have the upper hand in debates, she always had something to finish the discussion, some piece of unknown information to lay down in victory and grace.

And, as always, she did it again. Yachi turned to see Nishinoya flare bright red before turning and running to the gym. The only sounds left were Daichi and Suga’s lighthearted chuckles, which was surprising, she though Tanaka would be making a bigger deal out of this th-

“NISHINOYAAAAAAA!!!” Tanaka’s scream faded as he ran into the gym. Yachi guessed he must’ve been delayed a moment from shock.

At last, the chaos had subsided, and at last, it was just her and Kiyoko. Screw volleyball, the team could go one practice without their managers, right?

“...Yachi?” Kiyoko must’ve noticed her face twisting from the turmoil of her conflicting morals and desire. She had a free opportunity to spend all this time alone with Kiyoko, and yet… something inside her was rising like a volcano, waiting, eerily and suspenfully, to bubble over. Yachi hadn’t said a word that was untrue and yet- _‘I’m a **liar**.’ _

“I’m sorry to bother you Kiyoko. I think I’m fine now, we’d better go back to the club!” The words came out of her mouth like vomit, she wished she hadn’t said them… but she knew the truth had to surface. Yachi wasn’t sure how Kiyoko would respond.

Silence.

Yachi had been staring at a small rock that found its way into the club room, by the foot of the door. For some reason, she couldn’t look up at Kiyoko. Why wasn’t she saying anything??? Something was very strange, which made her curious enough to gather the strength to look up at Kiyoko.

_‘She’s crying?? What have I done!?’_ Kiyoko’s eye’s were welling with tears, and it seemed once she saw Yachi noticed, she stopped trying to hold it back.

“Kiyoko!”

Before Yachi could think, her arms were wrapped tight around Kiyoko, it was the best thing she knew how to do.

“Sorry… I know you’re fine but.. do you… mind if we stay here for the rest of practice?” Kiyoko barely got the sentence out between gentle sobs.

Yachi was shocked, but seeing Kiyoko like this shifted something in her. It was like… she needed to be there for her friend, and nothing else mattered. All her unsolicited yearning thoughts left, and she felt at ease at last. She could just be a good friend for Kiyoko, and that was all.

“It’s okay. I’m here Kiyoko, you can talk to me.” Something about Yachi’s words felt more genuine than anyone else who’d tried to comfort Kiyoko in the past. Yachi’s presence felt… selfless… and caring.

“I knew you were ok when we came up here, I just… I can’t handle anything today, and I need a friend right now and- it all seemed like the perfect scenario. But.. I shouldn’t have taken you away from practice. That was selfish and-”

“Kiyoko, it’s ok. What’s going on?”

They spent almost the entirety of volleyball practice up in the cool club room, and Kiyoko went on to explain how her dad had told her he was disappointed with how she was doing in school. Yachi knew she was a model student, but it seemed all Kiyoko’s efforts still weren’t enough for her father. She explained how she left her house early, how she walked around the city mindlessly for an hour before heading to the school. She explained how she realized she wouldn’t be able to make it through the day once she stepped inside the gym. She also went on to tell Yachi guilty she now felt, for hoping Yachi’s “sickness” could excuse her from attending practice today.

“Sh- Shimizu-senpai.. That's horrible.. I’m so sorry.”

“Please, Yachi… you shouldn’t call me senpai.”

Yachi stared at her in confusion. Why shouldn’t she?

Kiyoko obviously realised her puzzled face, “I suppose there’s something else I should tell you.” Kiyoko continued on to explain that, because her father put so much pressure on her, she even ended up skipping a grade, and that it felt wrong for Yachi to call her senpai, because… she wanted to be treated as equals… Kiyoko didn’t want that kind of respect from Yachi.

“But you’re so mature!!” Yachi nearly squealed the words, she was completely excited and shocked at the news.

“I guess it’s because.. well.. I just… want people to think I’m their age.. Or else they treat me as… inferior. Its dumb.” Kiyoko sighed out, “And … I want to be respected. Just not.. in that way.. by you.”

“So you're like.. the youngest third year I know!! Is that why you keep rejecting all the boys who ask you out?” Yachi giggled, shifting the conversation to a lighthearted tone, a shift it seemed they were both thankful for.

“Well, it is true, I’m closer to your age than I am to… say.. Daichi, I was already one of the youngest in all my classes before I skipped ahead, but… that's not… really the reason I keep rejecting them.” Kiyoko seemed vaguely hesitant with her words, so Yachi only looked up at her with quizzical eyes in response. “Boys are annoying.” Kiyoko stated plainly, and Yachi nodded abruptly in agreement.

A couple moments of silence passed, before suddenly, something swept over Kiyoko. It seemed the silence had let her thoughts slip back, and yet her mood seemed like it had fallen off a cliff, back to where it started. She couldn't contain it, she didn’t need to anyways, she felt safe with Yachi. Tears began streaming down her face again, her chest shook gently between gasps for air.

“Kiyoko- here.” Yachi took Kiyoko and pulled her into a gentle hug, and Kiyoko let her head rest on Yachi’s shoulder. Yachi felt Kiyoko’s tears seep into the fabric of her shirt, but she didn’t mind the warm dampness on her shoulder, she just wanted to make Kiyoko feel safe. The air was filled with the sounds of Kiyoko's gentle weeping, and of course, the thunderous sounds of spikes, leaking out from the gym.

“I’m sorry Yachi… It’s just loud and-” Kiyoko was struggling to finish her sentence, and it seemed like she didn’t want to continue explaining.

“It’s all too much, isn’t it? I understand.” Yachi whispered as she grabbed Kiyoko’s hand. She did understand, it wasn’t at all the same but.. She’d just broken down from the overload of emotions mixed with all the elements of chaos around them. “Come with me, you can miss one day today.”

Kiyoko smiled lightly, but genuinely, through her tear covered face. As they walked away, the bright fluorescent lights and echoes of balls hitting palms and maple wood faded, as did the harshness of their emotions.

They walked around meaninglessly, chatting and laughing until lunchtime, when they headed to a small cat cafe upon Kiyoko’s eager suggestion. Yachi didn’t have the heart to tell her she had a slight, strange fear of cats. She wouldn't be afraid with Kiyoko there anyway. They took far too long to finish their food, they were having too much fun talking and letting the day waste away. Yachi even ended up almost… enjoying the cat's presence, though she did squeal once, when one hopped up onto a small table next to her. Once they got up to leave, Yachi insisted they go one more place to spend the rest of the school day.

* * *

After a while of walking, through what felt like the middle of nowhere, they’d finally made it. Yachi grasped Kiyoko’s hand firmly and led them up a short, but steep hill, into a small clearing hanging over a cliff that looked over the city. Everything was perfect, the air was crisp and refreshing, the leaves rattled in the wind, and… And Kiyoko was there, standing at the edge, her dark hair glistening and flowing in the wind.

"It’s beautiful.” Kiyoko sighed into the open air.

Before she could stop herself, Yachi’s thoughts flowed into words. “And you’re not even looking at the best part.”

Kiyoko turned back to face Yachi, her face glowing with excitement. “And what would that be?”

Yachi cheeks flushed a bright pink; She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but now it was too late. She couldn’t form any good lies in her head, so she resorted to the truth, hoping Kiyoko wouldn’t think much of it.

“...you.”

Kiyoko’s face quickly matched Yachi’s pink hue, neither of them were expecting her to really say that.

Once Kiyoko got past her flustered moment, she giggled, some clever response must’ve formed in her mind. “You only say that because you haven’t seen the _real_ best part.” Kiyoko was grinning excitedly now, “Come up here, let me show you.”

Yachi didn’t know how to respond after what’d just happened in a few short moments, so she simply followed Kiyoko’s instructions, and walked over to see what she was talking about. Once she was at Kiyoko’s side, she looked over to where she was gazing over to, but… nothing there was all that special… She didn’t know what Kiyoko would consider the best part.

Yachi turned to face Kiyoko, “The best part… what is it?” she questioned.

Kiyoko turned back to her, and lifted her hands to Yachi’s face, holding her cheeks gently within her palms. They stood like that, for who knows how long, Yachi surely didn’t. She was too distracted staring into Kiyoko’s eyes to notice anything else happening in the world. When she gazed into Kiyoko's eyes, she saw Kiyoko was examining every feature of Yachi’s, studying her face in a pleased manner, as if Yachi, and this moment, was something she never wanted to forget.

“It’s you.”

Yachi’s heart soared, she was flustered and shocked and yet… it was nothing like how she felt back in the gym… it felt... good.

Suddenly she was flooded with hundreds of thoughts at once, her mind was the only thing that went wilder than her heart.

_‘Did she mean that like I did when I said she was the best part? What if she secretly thinks I’m the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, like I think about her.’_

_‘That’s ridiculous.’_

_‘Everything that’s happened today has been ridiculous, what’s one more.’_

_‘Maybe it could keep being ridiculous, maybe I could kiss her... I wish you’d kiss me right now Kiyoko. I want to tell you,“kiss me”. That’s what I want to say. Kiss me, Kiyoko. Kiss me.'_

“Kiss me.”


	2. First Love/Late Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are both fools but theyre gonna figure it out :>  
> (bonus Mitski song mention!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ okay this is a very very short chapter but ive already started the next one,, just felt like posting this bit tonight
> 
> ps sorry if the formatting is a lil weird again oh well

“Kiss me.” Yachi whispered, and Kiyoko smiled kindly and lifted Yachi’s face towards her own, their lips softly connecting for a moment. They would blush a lot, both shocked at what’d just happened.

B _ut that didn’t happen. Why not? Why had Yachi run? ‘Maybe she didn’t say kiss me. Maybe I just think she did because that's what I want to imagine. Maybe she really did remember about a test. Maybe… but why would she blush so much then? Maybe I was too obvious, and Yachi noticed something and… felt uncomfortable. Oh no.. did I make Yachi uncomfortable?? That must’ve been what happened. It must’ve. I’ll go meet her after class to make sure she’s alright._

* * *

Yachi stumbled out of class, she wasn’t thrilled with how her test went. She should’ve known better than to try and think about anything other than the events from the last couple of hours. It was all over now anyway. She could go home, play some music and not worry about the test or… her heart’s pure stupidity.

“Yachi-san?”

Even though Kiyoko’s voice was as gentle as ever, Yachi was still startled, she wasn’t expecting, or planning, rather, to see Kiyoko again till their next school day, on Monday.

“Oh. Hi Kiyoko.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.. Kiyoko-san”

Kiyoko’s heart dropped. Something was wrong, very wrong. Kiyoko heard the footsteps leading away, but she was too choked up processing Yachi’s secluded response to realise Yachi had already left.

“I’m sorry..” Kiyoko whispered out to the pavement where Yachi had stood, moments ago.

* * *

Yachi sniffed as she flipped her pillow over again. But she’d been doing this for about the last hour, so now both sides were soaked in her tears, and she couldn’t even receive the comfort of a nice dry pillow.

_I’ve ruined everything. She’ll never even look at me again._

Yachi pictured herself going to school everyday, hopelessly admiring the beautiful deep brown eyes that would never quite meet her gaze. It sounded like torture.

_*buzz*_

Yachi glanced down at her phone, a message from Kiyoko. _Great._

_Kiyoko:_

_Hey Yachi, I was thinking about today and I thou…_

Goddammit. She could only see the first part of the message if she opened it. But if she did.. Would she know how to respond? Yachi was repulsed at the idea of leaving Kiyoko on read for the night. But who knows what Kiyoko had said beyond those three dots. Yachi stared at her phone for a few minutes, or rather, for what felt like a few minutes. Only when she turned her phone back on did she realize the message had been sent at 10:47.

What was the time now?

_11:26._

How long would she avoid it? She couldn’t put it off any more. She let her mind numb itself as the thoughtlessly opened the message. No turning back now.

Kiyoko:

 _Hey Yachi, I was thinking about today and I thought “A day as perfect as that practically deserves its own soundtrack! So uh.. I sorta put something together ^-^_ _Hope you like it!_

Below the text she’d linked a playlist.

 _Oh._ Yachi sighed, this was quite the relief. _That’s all._

Yachi:

_I_ _’ll give it a listen, thanks Kiyoko : >_

A simple reply. She opened the playlist, and hit shuffle. It was good music, Kiyoko had great taste. Yachi relaxed for the first time today since the incident at the hill, and slid down into her bed. It was uncomfortably warm, apparently she’d broken into a light sweat at the sight of Kiyoko’s name appearing on her screen. But it was okay now. The music played next to her, soothing her, until her pain was released through gentle tears dribbling from her eyes.

_It feels like even just through the music Kiyoko knows how to comfort me._

Yachi closed her eyes and listened to the song playing. She’d heard this one before, one day when Kiyoko showed her her favourite songs on a bus ride to some practice game.

 _First Love/Late Spring by Mitski…_ Yachi pondered what made her think to add that to the playlist of their time spent together.

She decided to truly listen and let her mind relax.

_Please hurry, leave me I can’t breathe, please don’t say you love me._

_胸がはち切れそうで_

_One word from you and I would jump off of this ledge I'm on_

_Baby, tell me "don't" so I can crawl back in._

What a perfect song. Yachi laughed at her own foolishness as tears stained her face. She really was in love with Kiyoko, wasn’t she.

* * *

Kiyoko felt a strange pain. She didn’t know how to react to it. She was angry, or was it just lonely, or was it…

_It doesn’t matter. I’m probably just tired and extra emotional_

“Tired” didn’t usually make Kiyoko cry.

It took Yachi almost half an hour to reply with a one sentence text. Kiyoko had spent the entire night making the perfect playlist to comfort her. Obviously Kiyoko was hopelessly chasing someone who just didn’t care about Kiyoko the way that Kiyoko cared about her. But she needed Yachi so bad. The desire was driving her insane, and the logical part of her brain wasn't strong enough right now to stop her from sending another text.

_Kiyoko:_

_Today was very fun, we should do it again._

Yachi responded much quicker this time, and Kiyoko’s heart eased just enough to put a slight smile on her tear soaked face.

_Yachi:_

_I agree. You’re really nice to be with, Kiyoko._

_Kiyoko:_

_I wish you could’ve stayed longer, it’s a shame you had to leave so suddenly._

Kiyoko was beyond all rational thinking. She was too determined to know what Yachi had truly said, how she truly felt, to care about embarrassing herself.

Yachi’s speech bubble appeared and disappeared three times before she finally sent a message.

_Yachi:_

_Yeah_

Obviously she wasn’t pressed to admit what’d happened.

_Kiyoko:_

_I don’t even know what you said before you went haha, you really were out of there quickly._

This time, several minutes passed before she received a response.

_Yachi:_

_Haha I guess remembering that test so suddenly freaked me out, I don't even remember what I said!_

This was beyond less than ideal… _Fuck_.

_Yachi:_

_I’d better go to bed now. Thanks again for the great day Kiyoko. Goodnight :)_

_Kiyoko:_

_Wait Um.. do you wanna hangout sometime tomorrow? For once I’m not busy on a Saturday and it’d be a shame to spend it alone ,’: < _

_Yachi: That’d be nice._

_That would be nice, wouldn't it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are fools but they are fools in love :)
> 
> anyways i dont have the patience for that slow burn (??) type stuff so they stop being very foolish next chapter dw.


	3. Just Mario-kart... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hello to the "more than just friends" bit
> 
> i write such short chapters wtf anyways who cares

Yachi didn’t sleep at all that night, she laid awake making up scenarios about what might happen the next day until she saw the sun rising over the city. And when the sun finally did peek through her window, she felt the need to get up and do.. Something, anything. She was beyond restless, and her sleep deprived brain began to think that she must’ve thought through every possible scenario of what could happen that day, so surely it couldn’t go wrong.

If she was surely prepared for anything, she might as well be bold.

* * *

  
_Tap tap tap_

Kiyoko barely heard Yachi’s gentle knocks, luckily she’d been sitting at the front door for the last fifteen minutes so she’d be right there to let Yachi in once she arrived.

Kiyoko pulled the door open with great eagerness but as soon as she saw Yachi, standing there, all the confidence and preparation left her.

_Holy shit._

When Kiyoko had gotten up that morning, she’d opted to put on her comfiest sweatpants and a large hoodie. She figured that if she might end up in a very uncomfortable conversation, she might as well be physically comfy during it.

Yachi clearly had a different thought process. She’d carefully placed her favourite star clips in her hair, and though she wore a very normal t-shirt, she’d chosen to wear a skirt, which Kiyoko thought she didn’t do on weekends.

“Hi Kiyoko!”

 _Shit._ “Hi..” the word came out weakly as Kiyoko felt a slight burning at her cheeks. Obviously Yachi noticed.

“It practically looks like you’re blushing just at the sight of me Kiyoko” Yachi giggled.

_Is she… teasing me about this??_

“Well, I feel underdressed now” Kiyoko stated, deadpan.

“Nonsense, you always look so pretty.”

The flame tickling Kiyoko’s face burned brighter. _What is she doing. Why is she so… hot._

“Thank you… Now, come in. Please.”

Kiyoko wouldn’t be able to keep staring at Yachi like this. It would drive her mad.

Kiyoko tried to confidently suggest something to distract them both. “Do you wanna play some mario-kart? I think that'd be fun.” Her voice nearly quivered halfway through the sentence. This “confident” thing had immediately failed.

“Sure Kiyoko! Lead the way!”

Yachi grabbed Kiyoko’s hand so unexpectedly that Kiyoko nearly instinctively withdrew it. _Oh well._ It was easier to lead the way like th-

 _Wait a minute._ In her shock it seemed like she couldn’t think straight. _She’s been to my house plenty of times, why now does she need me leading the way._

Once they reached the couch, Yachi excitedly grabbed the controllers for them. She sat close to Kiyoko. Closer than usual.

_What. Is. Happening._

* * *

“Heehe! You’re not very good at this are you Kiyoko” Though Yachi’s words should’ve been insulting in their nature, she said them so sweetly Kiyoko could only grin wider. “I’ve got an idea!! Let’s make this more interesting. I’ll start driving hmm.. 15 seconds after you do. Winner gets to ask the other a favour or something.”

Kiyoko laughed at the proposal. Yachi was really quite fun to be around. “Okay. I won’t accidentally do any u-turns this time.”

Yachi grinned widely “You better not.”

_3, 2, 1, GO!_

Kiyoko immediately drove into the grass, but she was quite proud when she recovered faster than usual.

 _“15, 14, 13-”_ Yachi began counting down to her start time

Kiyoko was so focused on staying on the course, that when she realized Yachi had already started driving, it felt like her counting must’ve skipped some numbers.

Kiyoko only dared to glance over at Yachi’s side of the screen for a split second, and when she did, she was shocked to see _utter shenanigans_ , Kiyoko thought to herself. Yachi’s character was darting through some secret passage she’d never taken before, and… doing flips??

“Hey!! What are you doing!!”

“So I saved some secret tricks for this round, it’s not my fault you don’t know how to do them!! Now stop screen-peeking, cheater!!!”

Kiyoko tried her best, but by the time Yachi had crossed the finish line in first place, she was still back in 6th.

“It looks like you owe me a favour.”

For some reason, perhaps it was the teasing tone in Yachi’s voice, or perhaps it was due to the situation that had made them decide to spend the day together, Kiyoko was nervous. Obviously Yachi had planned this so she’d win and get to ask Kiyoko a favour, but what could she possibly have in mind?

“Hm.. It’s cold in here.”

It was true, Kiyoko was wondering if it was too cool in the room for her.

“My apologies, I should go turn up the-”

“Shh. Nonsense. Don’t worry about it. Though… as my favour I want your hoodie.”

“Oh.” Kiyoko practically sighed. She was expecting a favour that was more… _Nevermind_ , now Kiyoko was the one being ridiculous.

“What's with the sigh Kiyoko?” Yachi was giggling a lot now. “You weren’t expecting me to ask you to kiss me were you?” She threw the words out so lightheartedly, yet they still hit Kiyoko like a semi-truck. It threw Kiyoko off so much that she couldn’t think fast enough to stop herself from mumbling the first words that came to her mind.

“I don’t think it’d be your first time to ask that.”

When Kiyoko realized she’d said the words out loud, her face flared red again, and her eyes darted up to meet Yachi’s. Though now for the first time today, it seemed Yachi was as flustered as she was. Seeing Yachi blush that intensely at such a simple sentence made something rise within Kiyoko. _Maybe it’s my turn to be bold._

“Here you go.” Kiyoko stated simply as she handed Yachi the hoodie she’d been wearing moments ago.

The thing is, when Kiyoko dressed for comfort, she _really_ dressed for comfort. She hadn’t been wearing a shirt. This wasn’t anything crazy, they’d changed in front of each other before and stuff but… Yachi certainly wasn’t expecting it. If Kiyoko thought she blushed hard before, she had been poorly mistaken. Yachi looked like… like… well it was unexplainable. Kiyoko had never seen her like this before.

“Now… you’ll be cold.” Yachi barely whispered the words out.

“Hm. Good point.” Kiyoko stated as she put her hoodie right back on. She smirked at the slight disappointment she caught in Yachi’s eyes. “Maybe you should give asking that other favour a shot”

Yachi’s eyes went wide “The other… favour?”

“I don’t know… I was thinking that with that kind of a reaction to me being shirtless for a matter of seconds that maybe expecting you to ask me to kiss you wasn’t that far off.”

“That’s… probably a good point…”

“Well?” Kiyoko tipped Yachi’s chin up so their eyes met, just like she had a mere day before. Yachi blushed and grinned at the touch. _She's beautiful._

“I want you to kiss me Kiyoko. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i hope my, like,, two,, loyal readers enjoy this heheh

**Author's Note:**

> beep bap boo hope y'all enjoyed, im already writing the next chapter, we got some Hinata/yachi friendship and confused lesbian content coming up so idk.. if I feel like continuing this that's what's coming 
> 
> im crying I had to reread this to format it and,, this is not my proudest work im literally crying its so cheesy.. oh well I love kiyoyachi


End file.
